1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drainage systems which are flush mounted in the floor of a facility. More particularly, the invention relates to a grate device for preventing solid waste from entering the drainage system.
2. State of the Art
Floor sinks have been used for many years in a wide variety of facilities such as commercial kitchens and laundries where it is likely that liquid waste will be frequently spilled onto the floor. Floor sinks are typically located in depression in the floor and collect waste water under the action of gravity. Nevertheless, due to differences in the floor topography, sometimes it is necessary to direct the waste water toward the floor sink with the aid of a push broom for example.
In many applications, the liquid waste collected by floor sinks contains solid particles of food or other debris that is only temporarily suspended in the waste water. If such solid particles enter the floor sink a blockage of the floor sink, plumbing or sewer system can result. This blockage will result in the waste water being prevented from running through the sewer system and hence the waste water will back up and cause flooding of the adjacent floor with waste water which is not only unsanitary but can also result in physical damage to articles that might be located where they can come into contact with the backed up waste water.
To remove such backed up waste water it is usually necessary to pump the waste water out and then remove the blockage of food particles or the like. The removal of the blockage most likely will require the use of plumbing tools such as an elongated flexible member that can be rotated such as that commonly referred to as a "snake". In severe cases the floor may have to be taken up and the sewage lines dug up so that the blocked portion can be cleaned out or replaced. Such procedures are very time consuming and are very expensive.
With the foregoing in mind, various types of screens and grates have been used to prevent suspended solid particles from entering the floor sink. A typical floor sink drainage system includes a pipe terminating at the surface of the floor and extending some distance orthogonally thereto and a grate or strainer which is surface mounted over the pipe on the floor. In proper operation, solid waste will accumulate on top of the grate where it is periodically removed (using a broom and pan) by workers so that it may be properly disposed and so that liquid may continue to flow freely into the drain. Many of these grates are simply attached with one or more screws. Some are merely friction fit and both types are easily removable. It has been observed that some workers, in an effort to save time, intentionally remove the grate from the floor sink in order to allow solid waste to enter the drain.